Romeo and Juliet's Forbidden Love Retold
by The Black Rose Of The West
Summary: The tale of Romeo and Juliet will always be remembered. But what if someone's life turned into it-minus the deaths at the end. Yugi Muto's life is become just like that. Tangled in every single bad knot you can think of when it comes to secret dating. Feeling as if he's using friends to get what he wants and so much more...What if a single problem was what made it all worth it?
1. Coming Home

Betty: Hey and welcome to the remake of Romeo and Juliet's Forbidden Love Retold. This is try two.

Shane: Kara's with Starr right now but we hope to have them here for the second chapter.

Betty: (Nods) This remake is to fix the mistakes I did in the last one. It's still up but I won't be able to finish it. Sorry. :(

Shane: We hope this time around there are more followers and reviews.

Betty: Starr and Kara agree too so we hope you like the remake more then the first try since that one didn't go so good apparently.

Shane: There is Shadow Magic in this story. Also the story isn't going to be as nice as before.

Betty: Yugixyamiyaoilover and I have been talking on PM and I decided to take her advice and restart the whole story.

Shane: Now, allow us to explain some things about this story.

Betty: (Nods) First, Yugi and Yami are NOT together at the start of the story.

Shane: Second, Solomon DOESN'T approve of Yami.

Betty: Third, this story has more than just Yugi and Yami's problems in it.

Shane: Forth, Starr and Betty are Yami's cousins and Betty and Yami are as close as siblings. Yami also has two other cousins you will meet in the first chapter. Kara and I are also cousins, Ryou's cousins.

Betty: Fifth, Tea is in this.

Shane: (Snickers) Sixth, we'd like some VERY mean names for her. **_ANYTHING _**goes.

Betty: Seventh, this is M-Rated already because of some of the problems for this.

Shane: Eighth, there are characters from other shows but because there won't be many this is still Yu-Gi-Oh.

Betty: (Nods) Ninth, if anyone can guess where I got the idea for my talent in the story. You will be in it.

Shane: Tenth, the story takes place in Fernwood, Idaho.

Both: And last, ON WITH THE STORY! (Laughs)

Coming Home

A plane slowly came into view. Six people slowly got off the plane and walked to the entrance. One had blue hair, eyes, and pale skin-a female named Bulla Breifs-sibling too. Another had purple hair, blue eyes, and tan skin-a male named Trunks Breifs. Two had black hair, eyes, one had tan skin, the other had pale-a male Goten Son and female name Pan Son-cousins too. The last two had blond hair, green eyes, and pale skin-two females named Betty and Starrfire-but everyone called her Starr-Light (AN: Not my real last name) cousins of Trunks and Bulla and cousins had just came from West City, Illinois.

Trunks pulled his bag up on his shoulder more and looked around the airport. "It's been quite awhile."

Goten nodded.

Bulla looked over at Betty before laying a hand on her shoulder.

Betty jumped.

'She's so out of it.' Trunks thought, watching as Betty jumped. 'What happened in Illinois must have really shocked her.'

"'Bout time you guys got here." A voice said.

They all turned to see Yami and Seto coming up.

"How are you guys doing?" Seto asked.

Trunks shrugged. "Goten and I got married."

"High school sweet hearts at that." Goten said.

Trunks nodded. "He married my sister, and I married his cousins." (AN: I know Goten and Pan are uncle and niece in the show but this is my story)

Yami looked at Betty.

"Aunt Bulma and Uncle Vegeta were killed a couple weeks after Bulla and Goten and Trunks and Pan got married." Starr said. "Betty's been out of it since."

"Same day?" Seto asked.

Trunks shook his head. "Two months after Pan and I got married, Goten and Bulla got married."

Seto nodded.

"It was sudden too. Whoever did it was after Betty too. The simplest thing makes her jump." Pan said.

Yami looked at her in shock.

"We didn't see a face." Trunks said quickly. "But it might be her. We don't know for sure though."

Yami nodded. "Where are you guys staying right now?"

Trunks shrugged. "For now a hotel I guess."

"You can stay with me. Mokuba's not home right now. He went traveling for the summer." Seto said. "Plus there's lots of room anyway."

Trunks bit his lip.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Betty's having sleeping problems, she can't be in a closed room alone. It freaks her out." Goten said.

Trunks nodded. "Goten or me stay with her till she falls asleep."

"She can stay with me if you want." Yami said. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other. Three years to be precise."

Trunks laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we thought it was best."

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Don't sneak up on her." Trunks said.

"Why don't you take her out to lunch. She might tell you something." Bulla said.

Yami nodded and carefully took Betty's hand. "I'll meet you guys at Seto's in a few hours."

Everyone nodded and went their ways.

XXX

Yami carried a tray with a hamburger, chicken strips, gravy, fries, and two vanilla milkshakes. Betty looked up slightly but didn't say anything.

"You need to eat something. You're much more thinner than you were back then." Yami took her hand in his again and felt memories flood his mind.

"Amazing." Yami mused quietly so Betty wouldn't hear.

"Hey Yami!" A voice said.

Betty jumped. Yami turned quickly, seeing Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Derek, and Jackson.

"Who's the babe?" Jackson asked.

"My cousin." Yami growled.

Jackson backed away. "S-sorry, my bad."

"She looks shaken up." Derek said.

"She is." Yami said quietly. "Remember Bulma and Vegeta?"

Derek nodded. "Betty's aunt was Bulma and by marriage, Vegeta was her uncle. Vice versa for Starr, right?"

"Who?" Jackson asked.

"Not now." Derek said.

Yami nodded. "Vegeta was Starr's uncle and by marriage, Bulma was her aunt."

"Yeah, I can remember clearer now. What happened?"

"They're dead." Yami said quietly so only the werewolves would hear.

Derek looked taken back. Scott and the others looked shocked.

"You're lying. Vegeta would never die so easily." Derek said quietly, looking at Betty to make sure she hadn't heard.

Yami shook his head. "Starr said it herself."

Derek bit his lip. If Starr said it, it was true. She wouldn't lie about a family death.

"I take it Betty didn't it well." Derek said.

Yami nodded. "It's in her head."

Derek didn't reply for a few minutes. "How bad?"

"Her mind's a mess of worry and wonder."

Derek nodded. "Where's she staying?"

"Seto's, they all are."

"Have you heard from Shane and Kara?"

Yami shook his head. "Why?"

"Maine's in for a storm, and a bad one at that."

"Ryou's problem worried about them if he knows."

Derek nodded. "You think they'd mind if you came over for a couple hours?"

Yami shook his head. "I've got about four or five hours to kill."

Once Yami got everything to go they all left.

XXX

Betty looked around as they pulled up at the Hale House. Yami helped her out before they followed Derek and the others inside.

"It's been awhile." Yami said. "I see you rebuilt the house."

Derek made a face but nodded.

"Took a good two years." Scott said.

Isaac nodded.

"It looks good." Yami said, helping Betty up the rebuilt stairs.

"Damn, she really is." Derek muttered.

Yami nodded.

They all sat down on couches and in chairs and began to talk.

XXX

"Why can't I go see her? It's been three years Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Yami's with her, and I don't like him." Solomon said.

Yugi didn't reply, just walked upstairs.

It seemed like the best of the past three months after his birthday _was_ his birthday. Yugi laid down on his bed and fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would be better for him. After all, he'd be able to get away from the house for the next six months while Solomon was in Egypt with Arthor Hawkins.

...

Shane: Long chapter.

Betty: (Looks at her) Well, I wanted it to be. I told you, I'm making this one better but with the same problems.

Shane: (Rolls eyes)

Betty: Don't you roll your eyes at me!

Shane: Don't you need to tell them what shows you're going to be using?

Betty: (Smacks forehead) Right! I'll be using Teen Wolf, Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, 5Ds, Naruto, DBZ, and maybe Harry Potter-but mostly Yu-Gi-OH. If there are anymore, I'll let you know!

Both: Until next time!


	2. That Night

Betty, Shane, Kara, and Starr: Welcome to chapter two!

Betty: I'm splitting this into two or three parts, don't be mad.

Starr: The next two or three chapters are all about Yugi and Yami's first night together.

Kara: The lemon is likely going to be after the last part.

Betty: (Nods)

Shane: This chapter is pretty clean.

Betty: The next one isn't so much.

Starr: (Smirks) It will bee one interesting read.

That Night

"Rest." Yami said as he kissed Betty's forehead.

Betty nodded. "You'll be ok?"

Yami nodded and lightly smiled. "I'll be fine." He left the room.

Starr walked passed him.

Yami grabbed her.

Starr looked at him.

"You and I need to have a little talk."

"His name's Chris, he drinks and gets high, here's his number." Starr left quickly.

Yami stared at her a minute before going downstairs and calling the number Starr gave him.

...

Starr: Short chapter.

Betty: (Smirks) The next one's long.


	3. That Night (Part 2)

Betty: Sorry the last one was so short, but I wanted to leave people hanging. (Smirks) It makes my stories interesting.

Shane and Starr: (Nods)

Starr: Also, the reviews COULD be nicer.

Shane: This chapter is one reason she rated this M.

Starr: (Smirks) This chapter is not for kiddies.

Shane: By far the most naughty chapter-even counting the lemons.

Betty: (Laughs) Thanks, and once again, not for kiddies as Starr said.

Starr: Thank you.

All: On with the story!

That Night (Part 2)

"You want to talk, talk." A drunk voice said over the phone.

Yami ground his teeth. "How Betty's even put up with you amazes me."

"What's that mean?"

"You're an ass."

"What gives you the right to call me that?"

"I'm Betty's cousin, and you're just like her brother Alex."

"Like I care." The phone disconnected.

Yami closed his phone. "That ass!" He growled his fist coming in contact with the wall. He hissed as pain coursed through him. He jumped slightly as hands wrapped around his own. He looked to see Yugi.

"Come on." Yugi whispered. "You need to relax."

Yami followed Yugi to his (Yugi's) bedroom.

XXX

It was a while before Yami was able to calm down. It helped that Yugi was with him, coaxing him to calm down and take things slow.

"Are you ok now?" Yugi asked, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on Yami's hand.

Yami nodded, carefully laying down. He slowly moved his hand and sat Yugi on his waist.

Yugi blushed and looked down at Yami. "W-what else did he say, y-you know, before he hung up."

Yami shook his head. "I'm telling Betty I don't like him."

Yugi nodded. "He's doing stupid things and is going to loss her someday."

Yami nodded. "It won't suprise me if she broke up with him."

Yugi didn't reply.

"You agree." It wasn't a question.

Yugi nodded. "I want her to in a way."

"Agreed." Yami traced his hand over Yugi's arm, slowly running his short nails back down.

Yugi laid on Yami's chest and closed his eyes, listening to his heart beat.

Yami rubbed his back, not speaking at all.

Yugi shivered.

"You're confused."

Yugi didn't reply but did look up.

"I'd rather you decide if you want to continue."

Yugi nodded. "I want to."

Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's, a single touch made Yugi look up at him with a smile. Yami smiled back, kissing his cheek softly and resting his hand on Yugi's hip. It was no more than a touch. A simple little touch and it was a normal as if they did this everyday. But they didn't.

Yami flipped their places, staring down at Yugi. "Lay still, don't move."

Yugi nodded, running a hand over Yami's cheek.

Yami smiled, lightly kissing his nose.

Yugi smiled back.

"Do you want to continue still?"

Yugi nodded. "I want to, a lot." He kissed Yami.

Yami pulled back a few seconds later. "Slow down, I don't want to hurt you."

Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek. "So gentle and sweet."

Yami smiled back, before softly stroking Yugi's cheek with his thumb. "You're sure you want to do this."

Yugi nodded. "More than anything. I promise I mean it."

Betty: Somewhat of a lime...

Starr: You're so much better at full-blown lemons.

Betty: (Giggles and blushes) Thank you.

Shane: I think you embarrassed her.

Kara: (Nods) The next one is a lemon isn't it?

Betty: (Nods)

All: Review! Review! Review!


	4. A Loving Night

Betty and Kara: LEMON ALERT! (Laughs)

Kara: If this chapter doesn't have a lemon, the next one will.

Betty: (Shakes head) Oh no, the lemon is in this chapter.

Kara: (Rolls eyes) Shane and Starr are out with friends so it's just us for a few chapters likely.

Betty: (Nods) By the way some of the chapters are a little mess and I'm likely to forget to read over this so please review and tell me if I need to fix anything. It's a lot more annoying now that I'm back on this story instead of my other one.

Both: ON WITH THE STORY!

A Loving Night

Yami slowly lower Yugi the bed and kissed his forehead.

Yugi stared up at him, tracing his thumb on Yami's cheek.

It was quiet for awhile till Yami striped them and slowly slip a finger inside of Yugi. Yugi gasped, trying to pull away from the strange feeling. Yami held his waist, warning him not to move, not to hurt himself anymore than the pain would.

Yugi tried to follow what he was told but it was easier said than done. It was strange, he couldn't let it passed himself. Yugi closed his eyes, trying to evade some of the strange feeling, but he couldn't, not even a little. It was awhile before either of them spoke. It was different this time. Yami couldn't speak, and Yugi was fighting two sides of himself. The side that wanted to continue and the side that wanted to stop and never do anything close to this again.

Yami stared down at Yugi, seeing his eyes closed. "Yugi?"

"I'm ok, it's just really strange. That's all."

"Do you want to stop?"

Yugi shook his head. "I just need to get used to it, right?"

Yami nodded slowly.

Yugi smiled. "I'll be fine."

As time went on, one finger became two and two three. Yugi soon couldn't stand the pleasure, wanting Yami to fill him up, to stop denying him what he wanted more than anything. It was almost to unreal.

A soft sob broke from Yugi as Yami slowly pushed in. Yami kissed his closed eyes, slowly pushing in completely before stopping all together. It wasn't long before Yugi felt his legs wrapped around Yami waist and a thumb slowly and softly tracing his inner thigh. Yugi moaned, threading his fingers through Yami's hair and bright him down for a kiss. Yami kissed back, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue.

Yugi opened his mouth, feeling as Yami explored his mouth, all the while trying to keep up with him. A sudden thrust of Yugi's hips by accident made them both moan in wonder.

"K-kinky." Yami whispered, kissing Yugi's forehead softly.

Yugi smiled softly. "I wasn't trying to, it more or less happened on it's own."

Yami chuckled. "I know, you wouldn't have moved so quickly."

Yugi blushed but smiled lightly, softly rolling his hips again.

A moan broke from both.

The pace set was slow and slowly going faster. Yugi closed his eyes, trying to keep up with Yami. The burning in his stomach wouldn't stop. So hard he tried to stop it without success. It was impossible to stop.

Yugi's undoing was the kiss Yami gave him. The sweetness, the kindness, the loving. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, kissing him back. Yami came soon after, his arms going around Yugi's waist, and stroking Yugi's side with his thumb.

Yami slowly pulled out. Yugi stared up at him with half-lidded eyes. Yami smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

Yugi pulled himself closed and softly kissed his neck. "Night Yami." He whispered.

Yami kissed his forehead. "Night Yugi." He whispered back.


	5. Breakup

Betty: I put this up as a 'what if' chapter.

Kara: As in a 'what if Chris didn't stop'.

Betty: (Smiles) At least he did stop. (Turns to readers) He's been clean for a little bit now.

Kara: This chapter made me cry a little while Betty was writing it.

Betty: (Nods) I cried a little too. (Shrugs) I'm a girl, it's normal. Don't judge.

Betty and Kara: On with the story!

Breakup

"I'm through with you!"

Yami and Yugi jumped at the sound of the voice that screamed.

"Was that-" Yugi started.

"It couldn't be." Yami said and stood.

Yugi did the same but slower.

"You ok?" Yami asked, worry in his eyes.

Yugi nodded. "Just a little sore, that's all."

Yami nodded, softly kissing his forehead.

They walked down stairs.

XXX

"Where's Betty?"

Starr looked up at Yami. "Outside."

"Was that Betty that screamed?" Yugi asked.

Seto nodded. "Chris is out of her life now."

Yami nodded, looking to see Betty sitting outside.

Yugi laid a hand on his shoulder. "Give her some time alone. She needs time to think."

Yami nodded, sitting down in a chair.

"Bulla and I are taking her out for some shopping." Starr said to Joey. "Can Serenity come?"

Joey nodded. "She's been asking if she could hang out with you and Betty whenever you two came in."

"Are Shane and Kara coming?" Yami asked.

Starr shook her head. "They haven't came back yet." Her phone went off. She looked down. "It's Kara." She left the room.

Yugi looked at Joey. "You're ok with this?"

Joey nodded. "Serenity's been wanting to hang out with the girls. It'll be good for her."

Starr walked back into the room, Serenity following her. "She just got here."

"What about Kara?"

"She and Shane are about an hour away. They're also being someone with them."

"Each?" Yugi asked.

Starr nodded.

"It's been awhile since they've been here." Yami said, leaning back against Yugi.

"Yeah..." Yugi said quietly. "Six years."

"Longer than when Betty and Starr left."

Yugi nodded.

There was a knock at the door. Seto left to go get it. Coming back with a brunette and pale blond.

"Damn. You two have changed." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Bakura and Ryou.

The two laughed.

"Good to see you too Bakura." The blond said.

Bakura nodded. "Kara."

Kara hugged him lightly. "'_Kura_."

Bakura looked annoyed.

Kara laughed.

Bakura smiled lightly.

"It's good to see you." Ryou said.

Kara nodded. "You too. Come on Shane!"

Shane rolled her eyes at her cousin but walked over to her. She lightly punched Bakura's cheek. Bakura didn't flinch, neither did anyone else. It was how they always were. At one time, people thought they were dating but they weren't.

Ryou looked over to see Betty coming in. "Hey, are you ok?"

Betty looked at him before disappearing up stairs.

Starr looked scared and had a blank face. So did Yami.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"When Betty was five, Vegeta did something to her that no one can undo." Starr whispered.

Yami nodded. "He took the Shadow magic that was hurting Starr and put it in Betty."

Starr nodded. "Sayains can't handle Shadow magic."

"It sometimes leaks out."

Betty came back down stairs. Jeans and a sweat shirt on. Her feet bare.

Yami watched her leave. "She's so different." He whispered.

Starr nodded. "Vegeta and I were talking about it one time. She's so different now. But still the same in a sense." She left after Betty.

Yami stood.

Yugi grabbed his arm. "Don't. Let Starr and the girls help her."

Yami looked at her.

"Let them spend some time with her. Maybe a girl's day out will help her."

Yami sat down. "I hope you're right."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed his (Yami's) neck softly. "I do too. I do too."

Betty: Ok. So this took me about a week to write because I have had some problems with Chris. I am done with his and don't give a rat's ass about him now. The ass cheated on me.

Kara: Please review and don't be mad at Betty for the short chapters. She can't think with all the problems right now.

Betty: I'm hoping the next one is longer.

Kara: The next one has some of the teen wolf cast in it but this is not a cross over at all. Even if it has other shows and stuff in it.

Betty: (Nods)

Both: Until next time!


	6. A Day Out

Betty: Not much to say in this one but my character meets another guy.

Kara: A friend from church.

Shane: Maybe this one stays clean!

Betty: Agreed.

All: On with the story!

A Day Out

Betty poked at her pizza. She hadn't really touched it since Serenity got it for her.

"You should eat something." Kara said, taking another bite of her pretzel.j

"I'm not very hungry."

"Come on, you'll meet another guy." Shane said.

"I don't think it's the guy, I think it's what Chris did to her." Serenity said.

Starr looked up. "Who's the cutie?"

Serenity looked where she was pointing. "That's Keaden and his sister Krista."

"He's cute." Kara said.

Shane nodded. "But we have our guys."

Betty stood.

Everyone looked at her.

"I'm going for a walk." Betty left.

"What up with her?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Krista and Keaden walking toward their table.

"She just went threw a break up." Serenity said.

"Ouch." Krista said.

"Earth to Keaden." Kara said.

Keaden looked at her.

"Kara asked you a question." Shane said.

"What was it?"

"Do you want to come over later? You can help us get ready for our last year of school." Kara said.

Keaden nodded. "Sure, just give me a minute to get our stuff." He walked back to the table Krista and him were sitting at.

"He likes her." Krista said, keeping an eye on her brother as he picked up the bags around their table.

"How do you know?" Shane asked.

"I've lived with Keaden for 15 years, I know when he likes a girl."

"Betty won't talk to him, I think she's done with dating for now." Serenity said.

Shane, Starr, and Kara nodded.

"Let's go." Keaden said.

XXX

"What is it-" Yugi asked Yami, only to have his mouth covered.

"Shh, look." Yami hissed.

Yugi looked and saw what Yami meant. It was Betty...in a pharmacy near the mall. A small bag was handed to her. Betty put it in her purse and paid for it.

"What do you think it is?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "If I'm right, I'm going to kill her ex-boyfriend." He hissed.

Yugi looked at him. "What do you think it is?"

"A test. A pregnancy test."

"You don't think..."

"I do...and I think I'm right."

"You don't think she would, do you?"

"Betty's known him since she was a little kid. Chris and Alex used to play pool a lot and Betty would join them. It was sad to watch when he left for the time he did."

Yugi nodded. "Let's just hope we're wrong."

Yami nodded. "Let's go home."

Betty: Please review on this chapter. Anything goes.

Kara: This chapter has nothing to do with anything going on.

Both: See you next time!


	7. New Life

Betty: Hey guys this is the last chapter.

Starr: This is also the last chapter. And would it kill some of you to review?!

Betty: Any who, we hope you enjoyed the story as much as we enjoyed writing it. I hope to write more stories like this one and hope to have people see them and enjoy them.

Starr: Big time.

Shane: One more thing. Despite being dead in the anime, Hakase Fudo-Yusei's father-is alive in this chapter.

Betty: (Nods) I REALLY do hope you all like this chapter. It might be short though-sorry about that.

All: Let the chapter begin!

New Life

The months passed by. Yugi and Yami found out the test was a pregnancy test but it was for Kara-who was to afraid to get one herself. It was negative and Yusei and her were happy they weren't going to have to worry about a child while they were still in high school-Yugi and Yami, not the same luck.

Betty held one of the twins that Yugi and Yami had named Amai. Yami held the other named Atem, after Yami's past name. Betty smiled as Amai cooed at her. Yugi slept not far away.

"Starr said you hung out with Keadan the other day." Yami said.

Betty nodded. "Just as friends, you know that-so does Starr."

"I hope at least this one is nicer to you."

Betty nodded. "I can agree to that much."

A knock at the door made them turn.

"Come in." Yami said.

Derek, Keaden, Kristan, Isaac, and Scott walked in.

"Thought you might want so company." Isaac said.

The door opened again as Kara, Shane, Yusei, Jaden, Kalin, and a person no one knew stepped in.

"This is my dad, Hakase." Yusei said.

The unknown man nodded. "Nice to meet all of you."

The rest of the day was spent talking. It was nice to see everyone getting along and getting to know each other better.

All: THE END!

Kara: Or is it?

Betty: (Nods) I want to know if I should make a sequel to this or not-completely up to all of you.

Shane: Please review and tell us what you think-as well as tell us if you want a sequel-all reviews will be read.

Starr: We hope you all enjoyed to story.

All: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
